(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a watch comprising an oscillatory mass which produces the energy which is necessary for the running of the clockwork of the watch and which is rotatably mounted in the center of the clockwork.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Such watches are known per se. The oscillatory rotative mass is employed, most generally, for winding a main spring or in the case of an electronic watch, can be used to drive the rotor of a current generator adapted to charge an accumulator or a capacitor furnishing the power producing the running of the clockwork.
In the known watches having an oscillatory rotatable mass, this rotatable mass is situated, most generally, at the periphery of the clockwork, an arm which connects this peripheral part to the center of rotation passing under the clockwork, on the side of the bridges of a frame thereof, between the bottom of the watch casing an the clockwork.